canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Rights Fighters OCs
Rat-Kid: Rat-Kid is part teenage boy and part fancy rat. He wears a grey costume and has thick fur, a rat-like tail and ears as well as a rat-like muzzle - he also wears a dark grey mask and a fluffy collar. He has a wacky sense of humour and his powers include hyper keen senses and the ability to talk to rats, he has several which he keeps as pets. Techno Wiz: A young girl who comes from a huge family of spellcasters but unlike your typical witch or other spellcaster type she isn't old fashioned, she's very techno-savy and is a computer genius. She wears a blue and purple costume with sparkling star patterns on them and a hooded cloak. She is also of Irish descent, her powers include advance spells and bringing mechanical constructs to life ala golems. She is often viewed as a nerdy type but is more fearless than she lets on. Monster Master: An avid lover of horror movies and of transformations, this guy may seem dark, forboding and menacing but he's actually quite intelligent, nice and soft spoken. He wears a dark grey armoured outfit, a hood and a grey mask. He has the ability to bring his monster creations to life using magic and can also shapeshift into any monster or horror based character even if it's one he made up. Madam Ladybug: An extremely elegant and spunky bug-girl, she is part human and part ladybug. She has long black hair and wears a black mask and a black top and pants, she was four red insect-like eyes, four arms, and a pair of red and black wings with a dot pattern on them. She is skilled at martial arts and can fly, she can also shrink down to bug-size, sometimes assuming the form of a ladybug to escape from enemies ala the "Bug Out" ability from Beetleborgs Metalix. Immortal: Mysterious and dark but also highly intelligent, this crime-fighter/anti-hero looks like a combination of two of Christopher Walken's most menacing roles - the Hessian (Sleepy Hollow) and Gabriel (The Prophecy), he even speaks in Walken's voice. He is often viewed by some as evil when he's really just misunderstood, he wears an all black costume and a hood. His eyes are blue but often glow from time to time. His powers are immunity to aging, he can also ressurect and regenerate, and has amazing superhuman agility. Maxine 'Maxi' Supial: A young girl who is a socially awkward but intelligent would-be-artist. She wears a red t shirt and blue jeans, or sometimes wearing a koala themed costume. She can be moody at times, her power is that she is a werecreature - a werekoala to be exact. She often has bad days and gets bullied by other weres who think that she's not as big and terrifying as they are just because she's a werekoala. In her Werekoala form she has grey fur except on her chest and ears as well as on her chin (in which case it's white) and her hair remains the same colour, she has koala-like ears as well as bushy eyebrows, light grey makeup around her eyes, claws and 4 thumbs on each hand. Sometimes she turns into Werekoala form if she is frightened or feels upset at something, usually using a product with eucalyptus in it calms her down. Russell-Juice: A wise-cracking trainee ghost who looks and sounds like Russell Brand but has the personality and powers of Beetlejuice. And much like BJ, to summon him you have to say his name 3 times - which also is needed if you want him to leave. His powers often go wrong sometimes because he's only a trainee ghost or because of a misunderstanding. His ghostly powers include voice throwing, levitation, shapeshifting, and possession among others Category:Blog posts